The Never Ending Nights
by daughterofthelegend93
Summary: Andy Rosemary is a senior.Life is hard and now on Halloween things get way out of hand.A prank of her brothers turns Andy's life around, from mortal to vampire,Andy finds out the reason of her mothers mysterious death.Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Never Ending Nights

_Authors Note_: I was really board one day and reread the first chapter of this story and decided that it was just really boring so I am rewriting it. Now bare with me, the first two chapters are for you to get to know the characters, so yea there're really boring. Wait till the third to ditch it. Hope you enjoy, PLEASE REVIEW!!

Never Ending Nights

Chapter 1

A Costume

Andy Rosemary parked her car and turned to her best friend Randal Montgomery. She nodded to him and he rolled his eyes at her then got out of the car.

"Come on Randal I need you to help me pick out an outfit for Lizzy's Costume Party and that's it, it's not like I'm asking you to climb Mt. Everest". Randal sighed and followed her through the store doors.

"Fine but you know as well as I do that I hate parties, the only reason I'm going is because her brother Philip will be there." He said dragging along behind her.

"I know but at least your going, you've been cooped up in that room of yours working on your tutoring lessons for days now and I figured you needed to get out a bit, besides I figured we could get some ice cream latter". Randal nodded again and followed with his hands folded across his chest.

Andy and Randal were best friends at Hogsberry High School, and had been friends for a very long time. Unlike Andy Randal was a book worm, very smart and obsessed with grades and science. Andy on the other hand loved to spend her time reading and creating poems, hiking and outdoor type stuff, Andy was a good student although she needed to bring up her math grade quite a bit.

It was their last year of high school and her closest but very distant friend Elizabeth Greenwell was having a Halloween Party. Andy had not seen Elizabeth in three years and was overjoyed to get the chance to see her friend again.

As Andy looked at all the costumes she came upon and angel it was a very beautiful white floor length gown with gold trimming, lace wings and a golden halo. She picked it up and found her size.

"Hey Randal what do you think about this one?" she asked. Randal looked up from where he was sitting.

"Oh, sure why not" he said then but his head back down.

Andy shook her head and headed over to the cash register. As she was waiting in line another outfit caught her eye. It was a vampriess outfit. She walked over and looked it up and down. It was a soft black, with a sparkling red and blue trimming. The dress was longer than the angel's, but prettier was a tough decision. She hung them side by side and called over Randal.

"Hey Randal, come here a sec." Randal slowly stood up and walked over to where she was standing. "Which one?" she asked. Randal looked both up and down.

"Well I like both of them" he said and sat back down. Andy sighed and looked each one over and over.

"Well there both pretty but I think I shall go with the Angel" she said and put the Vampriess down. With that she walked over and paid for it then headed out the door.

"Come on Randal it's all over now" She said as he got up to follow her.

"Finally, I thought you'd never leave" he said walking out the door

"Admit it; it wasn't as bad as you thought now was it?" Andy asked starting the car. Randal yawned.

"No not at all, for you" he said and stared out his window. Andy smiled as she pulled out into traffic heading towards the ice cream parlor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peanut Butter Sandwiches

When Andy got home dinner was ready. After she put her father's car keys in the bowl by the door, she put her things upstairs and headed for the dinning room.

When she walked in she found her father, Jason, her Step mother Judy and her annoying step brother Don all eating salmon with rice. She wrinkled her nose. Judy looked up and caught it.

"No Andy you don't have to eat it there's some peanut butter in the cupboard." She said and continued to eat. Andy smiled and made herself a sandwich.

As she went to sit down Don tried to pull the chair out from under her. "Hey watch it Don" she said and pulled the chair back to it's spot. Don smiled as her took his next bite. Judy looked at Andy.

"Andy we do not shout at the table sit down and eat." Andy glared at Don then sat down.

Unfortunately Andy was used to this kind of treatment, always being pushed around by her step mother and brother. She asked her father about it once and he said that he would speak to her about it but nothing really changed. Ever since Andy's mother Cylia, died when she was three, her father separated himself from her.

As Andy sat and ate she thought of her mother, wondering what they would be doing at this exact moment if she hadn't been killed. The rest of the evening everyone remained silent. Andy went to bed early hoping to rise early the next day. She wanted to be plenty rested for the costume pary, plus the library opened early on Saturdays.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Authors Note: I'm sure the first two chapters were really boring but bear with me until the end of this one, where my story really begins. Hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW_

Chapter 3

The Party

Andy's mother, Cylia Rosemary had died mysteriously on the night of her job promotion. The night was cold as the snow blew all around when Cylia left for her party. Andy remembered a picture of her mother from that night that her father had in his office. She had worn a sparkling purple gown that matched beautifully with her pearl necklace and to top it all off a white coat. It had taken her and hour and a half to do her hair and makeup and it had certainly paid off. Both Andy and her father commented on how lovely she looked. After she had made sure to kiss both of them good-bye she left the house, but never came back. For years the police looked for her body but it never turned up. Many people assumed that it was a mugging since she was dressed up so nicely, figuring she was carrying around a handful of money, but something told Andy it was more than that, that someone or something had a purpose to kill her mother, and in a horrid and distressing way.

The day went by very quickly. Randal told her how interesting his book on Science Today and Tomorrow had been and how it was his calling. Soon school was over and Andy was bidding Randal good-bye until the party.

As soon was she got home she grabbed some leftover pizza, shoved it in her mouth and headed upstairs. Since it was Friday and she had no homework she decided to read her book for Language Arts.

At six o'clock she excused herself and headed upstairs to change, she put on the dress, her favorite three inch high heels and some glittery make up. She clearly looked like an angel. She had already received permission to use her father's car and soon she headed out the door.

She arrived five minutes early and gracefully knocked on the door. Not long after the door opened a crack that five bloody fingers wrapped themselves around the door.

"Who is it?" asked a high airy voice.

"It's me Andy Rosemary" she said in a cautious tone. Andy was now hoping she found the right place. At that moment the door swung open and a loud crack of thunder rumbled and lighting struck from inside the house.

"Please come in" said the creepy looking figure standing in the doorway. As she walked inside she got immediately got tangled in cobwebs. The whole house was dark and Andy could hardly see where she was going. Suddenly another crack of thunder broke the silence and the lightening struck right in front of her. Andy jumped back about five feet and collided into the scary and now laughing doorman.

Suddenly the lights turned on and a familiar face from long ago was embracing her. "Andy you should have seen your face, you were so scarred" she said.

Andy finally got a look at her friend. Elizabeth Greenwell had blond hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a bloody surgeon's costume which explained the bloody fingers that greeted her. "Elizabeth you look awesome, I just love the outfit."

"And look at you, you look like an angel" she said. Andy chuckled.

"Really cuz I was going for the demon look" now Elizabeth chuckled.

Andy looked around to all the people looking for Randal "Liz is Randal here yet?"

"Yea he arrived about ten minutes ago, he's in the party room, I should have known that he wouldn't wear a costume" Liz said with a sad look

"Oh I know I tried, took him shopping and everything" Andy said

"I believe it, knowing Randal stubborn as always" Liz said rolling her eyes.

"Oh I know" Andy said looking around. "What a crowd, who's all here?" Andy asked. At this question Liz's eyes lit up "Oh, that reminds me I have to introduce you to somebody" and with that she dragged Andy away into the living room. As she walked in people were standing around talking or playing games, some she knew most she didn't.

Elizabeth pulled her past the bigger groups of people to a small corner of the room where two guys were playing a game of chess, one she recognized as Randal who appeared in his normal clothes, but the other a young man just a little older than her dressed in a tuxedo. As they approached Randal said hi then continued playing, although the other looked at Elizabeth then at Andy and stared. After a moment he moved his knight, without taking his eyes off Andy and stood up.

"Your turn mate, but I might warn you, your queens in danger." He said to Randal looking down at the board.

Elizabeth was the first to speak "Robbie I would like to introduce you Andy Rosemary, Andy, Robbie, Robbie Andy."

"How very nice to meet you Miss. Rosemary" he said kissing her hand.

Andy stared back surprised, no one had ever kissed her hand before, except her father maybe when she was little.

"And how very nice to meet you Mr….."

"Blackard, Robert Blackard"

"Well how very nice to meet you" Andy said with a little bow.

Elizabeth moved over to stand by Robert "I've told him all about you, Andy you now have no secrets what so ever" she said smiling.

Andy looked nervous "Oh, really" she said chuckling nervously. "I really hope not all secrets" she said.

"Well most, not all don't worry your men's bathroom joke is safe with me." She said winking.

Robert looked surprised and turned to Andy "Really do tell" he said.

"Oh no wouldn't want to bother you with such boring stuff, so um tell me Robert" she said changing the subject " are you in the same classes or something" she asked.

"Uh no" Elizabeth said looking at Robert smiling "You see Robert is a freshman at the university" she said.

"Oh, so are you friends project partners or what?" Andy asked.

"Well you see Andy, Robert and I are, well dating, as you might say"

Andy was completely taken by surprise, why hadn't Elizabeth told her. Yes they lived far apart but they still kept in contact.

"oh how wonderful" Andy said forcing a smile. The couple looked at each other and smiled. Just as Andy was about to say something the DJ started up the music.

"ALRIGHT LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE" the DJ shouted.

"What! You hired a DJ" Andy shouted over the booming music.

"Of Course, I wanted this to be the best Halloween party ever." Elizabeth shouted over the booming of the music. Robert turned to Elizabeth

"Come Liz lets dance" shouted Robert. Elizabeth nodded and they headed onto the dance floor.

"What a party indeed" Andy said quietly.

Randal got up from his game realizing his competitor was not coming back and walked up to Andy.

"Nice guy huh?" Randal shouted.

"Yea nice guy" she said unsure of her own answer. Yea the guy seemed nice, but there was something about him that didn't seen right. But Andy's thought's were interrupted by Elizabeth shouting to her.

"Come on Andy"

"Well what do you say Randal?" she asked.

"Nah, you know I'm not good at it"

"I know and neither am I, Come on." She said nudging him a little with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright, but if I ever look like that guy…" He said pointing to a boy who was shaking so hard it looked like he was has a major seizer as his hair flew as it pleased.

"Shoot me" he said.

Andy smiled "Alright, deal" And with that they shook on it and headed out onto the dance floor.

Slow dances were played and of course Elizabeth and Robert attended everyone, Andy had found some old friends and had started to chit chat when the last song started to play.

"Alright folks grab your boyfriend or girlfriend or the gay or gal next to yah and head out onto the dance floor."

"Hey Rob" Elizabeth interrupted. "Would you mind if I danced with Randal, I've hardly had anytime to talk with him?" Elizabeth gave Robert the puppy dog eyes while she rubbed his arm.

Robert rolled his eyes "Oh alright, but who will I dance with?" he asked.

"oh I'm sure you can find somebody." She said turning to grab Randal.

Robert smiled and glanced over at Andy, who was sipping her punch with some other girls. "true, so true" He said with a sly grin on his face and headed over to her. "Excuse me ladies, but may I have this dance Miss. Andy" he said in a fancy tone holding out his hand to her.

"Why Mr. Blackard I most dare say you can" Andy said in the same tone, putting down her cup. She followed him out onto the dance floor, and saw Elizabeth dancing with Randal, she gave her thumbs up and Elizabeth gave her one back.

"So what is it you're majoring in Mr. Blackard?" she asked.

"Music, and please call me Rob or Robert if you like" he said with a grin.

"Very well then _Rob_ Where is it that you came from?" she asked.

"Montana, you?"

"Hogsberry" she said with a smile.

"Ah, and your in the same grade as Lizzy right?" he asked.

"Yes" she said giving him the questioning look "just how much did Lizzy tell you anyway?" she asked.

"Well she told me your favorite color is blue, your favorite teacher is Mr. Greensbay because you thought his hair was cute, your face crinkles when you laugh and your brother smells like oranges." He said looking down at her.

"You mean step brother" she corrected.

"Oh yes forgive me your father remarried when you were ten to Ms. Judy Smith." He said again looking down at her.

"Very good, very good I must say" she said

"There is one thing what does your dad do?" he asked.

"You mean Lizzy didn't tell you?" she said a little surprised.

"Nope"

"Well than Lizzy didn't tell everything, but anyway he's a lawyer" she said

"Ah, and what office does he work at?" he asked.

Andy could tell and she didn't like the gleam of interest in his eye "Why do you want to know?" she asked casually.

"Oh well you see I had a little bit of trouble on my way down here and I was looking for a lawyer to help me settle some things." He said.

"Oh" Andy said, still not feeling really safe on telling him. She decided to make it up a little bit just to make sure. "He has his own office on Wimphole Street" she said remembering another attorney's office there.

"Wimphole street, I'll have to give him a ring." He said.

"Yes" she said still eyeing him suspiciously "By the way what kind of trouble did you have?" she asked just as the music stopped.

"Oh just little things" he said turning towards the DJ clapping.

Andy eyed him suspiciously but continued clapping.

Andy, Randal and Robert were the last ones to leave. Andy had challenged Randal to a game of chess, while Robert said his goodbyes.

"What you're leaving me so soon?" Elizabeth said as he grabbed his hat and coat.

"Yea, I'm afraid I have an early class tomorrow" he said facing her.

"Well, okay maybe I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked hugging him.

"Yes of course" he said kissing her. Andy walked over to say goodbye. Robert turned to her grabbed her hand and kissed it again. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss. Andy." He said.

"Likewise" she said.

He turned to look over her shoulder at Randal who was concentrating on his next move. "Goodbye Randal" he called.

Randal waved him off "oh, uh, Goodbye Robert" he said never looking from the board.

"Well goodbye darling" Robert said to Lizzy

"Good night" she said closing the door behind him.

Lizzy sighed, then turned toward Andy "Well what doyou think of him?" she asked.

"I think you should have told me" Andy said.

"Well I wanted to, but I also wanted it to be a surprise"

"It certainly was" Andy muttered. "Does he always do the kissing hand thing?" Andy asked questionably.

Lizzy chuckled "Yea, as soon as we bumped into each other the first thing he did when he introduced himself was kiss my hand, I guess that's what made me fall for him, that and his wonderful sense of humor, his amazing good looks…" Lizzy said with stars in her eyes.

Andy interrupted "Okay I think we get it" Andy said. "Well Liz I hate to cut the party short, but my father doesn't want me out really late, I'd better get going" Andy said picking up her purse.

"What!" Lizzy said shocked "You can't leave now I had a special party in mind just for the three of us" she said disappointed.

"Oh, Liz I can't I really have to get home, but I tell you what lets pick out a day where all three of us can spend a whole day together just like old times, what do you say?" Andy asked.

Lizzy looked disappointed. "Yea I guess so, well I guess I'll talk to you soon then" she said opening the door.

Andy hugged her friend. "Very soon" she said with a smile. Lizzy cheered up and hugged her friend again.

"Thank you so much for coming Andy"

"Anytime Liz, you really out did yourself today"

Liz got really red in the face. "Well my mom helped me plan most of it" she said bashful.

"That doesn't matter, Oh, I suppose I should say good bye to Randal" she said looking towards him "Randal forget about your Bishop, I have to leave anyway see ya Monday" she said waving.

Randal threw down his piece "Man abandoned again, oh well, Goodbye Andy" he said.

"Well here I go" Andy said and with that headed out the door.

"Hey Lizzy you wanna play?" Randal asked as she shut the door.

The moon was beautiful as she made her way down the sidewalk. The temperature had really dropped and Andy found herself rubbing her arms just to keep warm. When she was almost to her car, she realized that she could not hear the bugs anymore, no more owls no nothing. She looked around, nothing. _That's strange_ she thought but continued anyway. Suddenly she could feel the warmth of two beady little eyes on the back of her neck. Andy stopped and swung around, nothing. So she continued very slowly looking all around her, then just as she was about to head out onto the street there was a rustling from the bush just behind her. She stopped and swung around again, so fast that she almost lost her balance. But this time she did not continue, she heard the rustling again.

As Andy started to continue an awful moaning sound surrounded her, she looked in every direction but nothing. She could feel her heart beat quicken and the blood rush to her chest. Then she could feel it getting closer and closer, as if a wall of moaning people were about to smother her. It continued to come closer and closer, and Andy's head began to spin. Then finally it was right upon her moaning, crying right in her ear, she thought she could almost feel the cold scaly skin on the person's body, but yet she did not see anything. The moaning was deafening now, and there was nothing she could do.

"NO!!" She screamed and flung her body to the ground.

"Andy are you okay" shouted Lizzy from the doorway. Andy looked around, her heart still pounding in her chest and she realized that she was sweating like a pig in 40 degree weather. Suddenly she could hear the annoying little bugs and an owl, as though it was there all the time. Andy got up and looked in every direction franticly.

"Andy are you alright? What happened?" She asked.

Andy looked around a little more before pulling herself together "I got a little dizzy and fell I guess." She said wiping herself off.

"Well are you alright? Would you like to ride home with Randal?" she asked.

"No, no I'll be alright, just need some rest is all" she said. "Well I'd better get going." Andy said turning and walking away still a little delirious.

"Wait" Liz said following her "Here" she said handing her a piece of paper. "It's my new phone number, so you can call me about the mall." Lizzy said with a smirk.

Andy smiled "Alright Liz I'll call you, bye" she called getting into her car.

"Bye" shouted Liz waving goodbye.

The rest of the way home, Andy was still puzzled, why hadn't anyone else heard those sounds? And what was it? Andy figured it was all the excitement of the day that had caused it and figured some good rest was what she needed.

As she pulled in the driveway she noticed all the lights in the house were out. She quietly went inside and up to her room. She threw on her night clothes, put her costume away and jumped into bed. Within minutes she was fast asleep. But little did Andy know as she slept soundly that someone would not sleep that night for Plan A had failed and Plan B was being created.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Okay so I know that its been a really long time since I've updated, and I'm really sorry it's been really crazy these last months for me. I just started a new school and um, wow it's a little interesting, but I'm getting my head back together and I should be able to the next couple chapters up before long so here's chapter 4 and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even if you hate it or don't have time to say anything but "great." That's all I'm asking. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! _

Chapter 4

Andy awoke to the sun streaming into the one window opposite of her bed. She could feel the sleepy in her eyes as they slowly started to open. As a usual Saturday she could smell the wonderful sent of pancakes and eggs coming from Judy's frying pan in the kitchen.

Andy slowly got out of bed and made it to the bathroom across the hall. Andy almost jumped back twenty feet as she stared into the mirror upon the horrific face that stared back at her. She could see her bright blue eyes staring back at her but the pale white paste she had put on the night before was defiantly still there, to make matters worse her black mascara and eyeliner had blended together that she looked like a demon possessed raccoon. Her hair stuck out at all ends on her head and to make matters worse she felt worse than she looked. She could feel her heart pumping in her head and she felt like she had been up all night. Finally she decided to take a shower before heading down to breakfast.

A half an hour later after practically taking off a layer of her face and dressing for the day, Andy joined the rest of her family for breakfast. "Good morning Andy" her father said looking at the newspaper.

"Morning" she said sitting down to a plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"So hun, I already packed your bag for Hawaii, but I have mine and Don's to do yet." Judy said putting some pancakes and eggs on her plate before sitting down. Jason put his paper down to stare at Andy then at Judy. "I talked to my boss and I was able to take a couple weeks off from the restaurant"

"Wait Hawaii, this week I thought we agreed to go next week since I have my testing this week and my college is visiting school this week to. " Andy said looking towards her father.

"Well Bob's family was unable to go this week and they were just going to be wasted so he decided to give them to us, We have three passes so we only have to pay for yours. It's all settled. Besides you can make the tests up and I take you to the college first thing when we get back?" Jason.

"But dad I'll have to retake them after school not to mention I've already missed three days and if I take the vacation I'll be way over on my days and I'll have to serve a detention" Andy said.

"Well maybe I can talk to your principal about it" Jason said.

"Jason let it be, the girl obviously doesn't want to go" Judy said smiling.

"Well I don't care it's a family vacation and by golly Andy your apart of this family and your going to go" Jason said a bit frustrated.

Andy hung her head the fact was she hated family vacations with Judy and Don they were such a pain and an annoyance.

"Very well" Andy said and continued to eat her pancakes. There was quiet for a moment when Andy began to wonder why Bob and his family decided not to go, Andy knew them quite well and knew that they always leapt a the chance to go on vacation "by the way dad why is Bob's family not going this week?" Andy asked.

"Bob was attacked early this morning by a looter" he said sipping his coffee

"Wasn't his office on Wimphole street" Judy asked

"Yea right across from the jewelry store on the corner" Jason added

The day dragged on and on Andy finished her history project and watched some TV. Don was out with friends and Judy and her father remained downstairs. So she had at least some peace and quiet. It was around seven in the afternoon when Judy came into her room. Andy put her book down curious as to what Judy would be bothering her for. "your not coming to Hawaii with us, congratulations" she said and turned to leave. Andy feeling very good all of a sudden wanted to know how she managed to pull it off.

"Judy wait" Andy called after her running to her door. "How did you…?" she asked. Judy cut her off

"I'm a very good persuader when I want something" she said and continued down the stairs.

Andy smiled believing every word. Andy sort of regretted not going with her father but for her senior vacation they were going to Hawaii for a couple days anyway so she wouldn't be missing anything and wouldn't have to deal with Judy and Don for a whole week. It was going to be sheer bliss.

Sunday had zoomed right by and before anyone knew it Halloween was here. Andy was counting down the days before they left for Hawaii just two day from today and she would be free. School went by fast and Andy decided to take Randal out for ice cream, pumpkin ice cream. "So how did you get out of it?" Randal asked as they sat in one of the booths.

"Judy talked to dad after supper and what can I say when the woman wants something she gets it" Andy said biting into her cone.

After they finished their ice cream Andy and Randal headed out to his car. Unfortunately Don and his gang were waiting for them there.

"What do you want Don?" Andy asked a little annoyed that Don was bothering her.

"See I told you such and attitude." Don said to his friends who chuckled. Andy just rolled her eyes.

"Well to get right down to the point my buds and I were just voting on the perfect scary scenario for someone as the ultimate Halloween prank and since there is supposed to be a full moon tonight we have to make it good." Andy just rolled her eyes as Don rambled on. "So I thought to myself Don where could you take someone that would be so scary that they would mess themselves right then and there. And then it came to me, I knew it had to be Dead Man's Tomb" Don said smiling

Randal's jaw dropped and Andy just stared in total amazement. Nobody that knew the story of Dead Man's Tomb wouldn't even think to go near the place. It was a barn owned by the Harker family but the legends about it were the reason for its name. About thirty years ago a man came to this town thirsty for blood. It's told that he would stalk people, attack them in their sleep and drag their bodies up to the barn where he would torture and hang them. It's a tomb for all that have died there. Now no one had set foot in the old place in 30 years. It was said that when full moon rises the souls of his victims rise from their graves and wonder out into the world looking to take revenge on anything and everything.

Andy unfortunately figured where Don was going with this and prepared herself for the worst. "And who exactly do you plan to take there?" Andy asked.

"Well there was another tough decision I though who is the squirmiest and the most fun to see squeal" Don said rubbing his forehead. "Then it came to me of course my own step sister who better ya know I mean I couldn't think of anybody" Don said looking satisfied with himself.

"Really," Andy said "I'm curious though Don, what makes you think that I'll agree to go through with this ordeal?" Andy asked in an annoyed tone. "I mean there's nothing you can bribe me with or threaten me with"

Don gave her a very sly smile "That's where your so wrong Andy how would you like to spend a whole week in Hawaii with your wondrous family and miss out on all those tests and the visit from you so called college" he said.

Andy was furious she had studied for two weeks for those tests and had just gotten out of the trip she wasn't going to go through another battle to get out of it again. Besides they were only stories it was just an empty barn anyway. "Alright fine, you win Don when do we meet you there?" she asked.

Don smiled "as soon as the moon is full" he answered in a scary tone and left with his friends down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'd like to thank those that are still bearing with me. Please Review!!!

Chapter 5

"Andy are you crazy!!!!" Randal asked as they drove towards the outskirts of town.

"Randal it's not that big of a deal its scary yes but that's the point it's just an empty barn with a scary past that's all" Andy said to cheer Randal and herself up.

"Yes but Andy your giving into him that is what he wants, do you really want to make him happy?" Randal asked eyeing her.

"no but what Don wants is to scare me so bad that I wet my pants, so I intend to do the complete opposite, that's what will really tick him off" Andy said smiling to herself.

Dead Man's Tomb was just on the outskirts of town and by the time Andy and Randal got there Don and his gang were there. "Here we go" Randal said with dread getting out of the car.

"Well well you did show up, I'm surprised" Don said with a sly smile on his face. "Are you ready?" he asked Andy

"Ready and waiting" she replied so without further discussion Don stepped aside allowing Andy to pass.

The Barn was about twenty feet tall and looked like an ordinary old barn. As Andy walked inside she found the inside to be nothing spectacular. Some old farm equipment was leaning against the walls and some old hay was still lying in the loft. The full moon shown in from a hole in the roof which gave the place an eerie look and feel, but after surveying the area Andy smiled to herself expecting Don to set a whole bunch of tricks and traps but to Andy's disappointment nothing happened.

Not wanting to stay longer than she wanted to Andy headed for the doors. "Wow nice prank Don" she said sarcastically as she was walking towards the door. Don just stood in a look of puzzlement, something had obviously gone wrong. "I'm so scared I can hardly walk straight" Andy said wobbling a little bit and chuckling to herself.

Suddenly the two barn doors slammed shut just a few feet in front of her, she ran to the door heart racing and pounded on the door, she had not expected this. "Don, Randal open this door that's not funny Don come on the joke is over open the door" Andy shouted as she slammed and pounded on the wooden doors.

On the outside Don was just as surprised as her. He smiled at his friends "sweet, great idea guys this defiantly makes up for the hanging bodies." Don said. But his friends just stood there holding a stuffed scarecrow in bloody overalls staring at him with a disbelieving look.

"We didn't do that I was still going for the scarecrow gag" Roger said.

Don looked at them then at the doors "maybe the wind then?" he said in a shy scared little voice. The friends fearing the stories were true just kept staring at the doors.

"Yea just the wind" Roger answered.

"But um, just in case maybe we should leave yah no it is getting kind of late and mom will kill me if I'm out real late" Don said slowly backing up to the car.

"Yea I'm getting kind of tired myself, how about it Tom?" Roger asked the guy beside him.

"Yea it is getting kind of late and I have to study for that math test" Tom said not taking his eyes off the door.

Randal who was still standing by the car couldn't believe what had just happened, but leaving Andy now was not going to be an option. "What?" he said walking over to them. "You can't just leave Andy here" he said to Don

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine she may have even jumped out a window and headed home by now, so I'd better get home to" Don said getting in the car with Tom and Roger right behind him.

"What are you crazy what if she's hurt or something" Randal asked surprised and a little frustrated.

"Oh well you've read science books you can help her" Don said starting the car."Wait Don you can't just leave us here" Randal shouted as Don drove out of the driveway ignoring him. "Coward!" he shouted as he saw them drive out of sight.

Randal couldn't believe it but now he had another problem on his hands. He went up to the door and tugged on the handle it wouldn't even budge. Randal panicked and tugged harder and harder but still it wouldn't budge. "ANDY!" he shouted at the door. "ANDY are you alright, answer me Andy" he shouted again. No answer so he decided to look for another door he tried the side door but that didn't open either. He went back to main doors and tried again and again until he finally gave up and slumped against the door crying to himself feeling totally helpless. All he could do was hope and pray that Andy was okay.

Inside the barn Andy's heart was beating faster than a run away bull, she continued to pound and shout at the door hoping someone would hear her. She yelled and pounded till her fists were bloody and her throat was hoarse. She backed away from the doors and ran to the other door on the side of the barn, locked. Her heart began t beat faster as she wondered if she would ever get out of this accursed barn. Suddenly a cold breeze blew through the barn knocking the shovels together creating a noise which Andy was thankful of, some noise was more calming than none at all. As she started to head for a window a movement in the far corner caught her attention. She spun around to find nothing was there, she continued to head for the window. Then again another movement caught her eye and again she spun around to find nothing. _One movement is not enough for concern but two within five minutes… _Andy thought. Andy was so scared she didn't know what to do about it_. Maybe it will just go away, whatever it is_ she thought. But before she could move another inch a rush of wind flew by behind her. Andy turned around to see nothing once again. With her heart in her throat Andy made a mad dash for the locked doors hoping desperately that someone would hear her.

Just inches from the door a figure in white flowing garbs dashed in front of her. Andy stopped in her tracks and turned in the direction of the figure. She ran to the tack room only to find nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly something swooped down to her and she was just inches away from the beast that was stalking her. Its face glowed a brilliant white in the moonlight and its pricing red eyes stared at Andy, never blinking never moving. It hung there smiling at her with teeth that matched her completion. It didn't say anything and just stared at her. Andy was so frightened by the creature that she in return stared at it. It frightened her but also interested her. Suddenly the figure leapt down and was only a matter of feet away from her.

"Well well what do we have here?" The creature asked in an airy tone. "Little bit of luck for me" it said smiling. Andy began backing up but the movement only enticed the creature and began to circle her. "Let me see about 18, 5'6 I'd say not to thin not to fat, yes I'd say I've hit the jack pot" it stopped and eyed Andy once more. "Although I must say I do prefer mine a bit older, but maybe Lila would enjoy you more" it said. "Lila" she called in a calm voice.

The Next thing Andy knew the side door to the barn burst open and another womanly figure walked through. "This ones more of your type" the first one said to the other. The second creature walked up to the first and looked at Andy.

The second creature called Lila was taller than the first with long hair and the same pale skin and bright red eyes.

"What have you found here Suzan, not bad for only your second time out" Lila said eyeing Andy. After inspecting her Lila's eyes became real big and furious, she slapped the first with the back of her hand creating a glass shattering scream from the first. Lila shook with fury and spoke in a tone that made Andy wish she wasn't even born "You fool would you have me devour the one we were seeking?"

The First looked again at Andy realizing her mistake and humbled herself at Lila's knee's "No I didn't know… I mean…forgive me dear Lila for I swear I did not recognize her" the first said shielding her face with her hand.

Now the second turned to Andy with a sly smile on her face. Andy didn't like the way this situation was unfolding and decided to make a bolt for the open door. But before she could reach it Lila was in front of her gripping throat like a vice. "And where do you think your going, I've not even begun with you yet" she said. Andy struggled to breath from beneath the crushing grip. Lila griped her so high that Andy was able to kick her square in the chest forcing the creature to stumble backwards lessening her grip on Andy's throat. Fortunately for Andy it was all she needed to twist her way out of the lady's grip and head for the door once again. But before she knew it her feet had left the ground and she was knocked all the way across the barn to a supporting beam on the other side. Andy slowly raised her head from the beam and felt it to revel blood, probably from a cut on her head. Her now aching body revolted the effort to rise once again and her mind spun in uncertainty. The two creatures were standing together now each with a satisfied smile on their face.

"Was that really necessary Suzan?" Lila asked

"No but it made me feel really good" Suzan answered.

"You must admit she is a spunky one" Lila added

"Lucky for us" Suzan said never once taking her eyes off of Andy.

"Well come on Suzan lets get this over with, would you like to do the honors or shall I?"

"It's your turn I got the last one" And with that Lila began to advance towards Andy.

Andy was still a little confused by that last nudge but slowing and carelessly made her way once more to the open door once more. Once again the wind picked up and the noise was so loud she could barely hear herself think, when she turned to the two figures she found that they weren't where they had been. Andy tried to pick up the pace hoping that they were too far away to catch her in time. But just as she got there the doors slammed shut in her face one again. _Okay that's getting just a little annoying_ Andy thought to herself as she looked for another way out.

"You don't think we'd make it **that** easy do you?" said a voice. But Andy could not determine where it had come from. She turned around still not seeing things quite clearly and headed for a window if she couldn't find something to break it open with she would just use herself. Suddenly one of the creatures zoomed in front of her knocking her to her knees. As Andy got up the barn was totally quiet. Andy looked all around and there truly was no one to be seen. She began to relax a little hoping that they had given up and gone home. But as she was heading for one of the doors a cold chill ran down her spine followed by incredible pain in her neck. She swung around to come face to face once again with Lila, only this time she once nice white teeth became pointed and blood poured from her mouth. She gave Andy a bloody grin and ran out one of the side doors. Andy just stood there staring at the door in pain feeling the cool breeze brush against her face and hair and then, she collapsed.


End file.
